Chocolate Covered Strawberries: A Boy Over Flowers
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: He’s not rich, he’s not glamorous, but he’s got a hell of a personality and he’s finally realized he’s in love with Miss Sunako.


**Chocolate Covered Strawberries**

_He's not rich, he's not glamorous, but he's got a hell of a personality and he's finally realized he's in love with Miss Sunako._

**A Boy over Flowers**

She was damn annoying! It's that time in which she cleans Hiroshi-kun and her friends. Meaning we have to fend for ourselves as far as dinner is concerned. I've talked with her about this already: her "friends" weren't real. They couldn't do much to help her as it was. However she then had to beat me up. Little brat.

Now here I was, laying down on the couch all bruised and hungry. I eased myself off of the couch and looked around. There was the she-devil! With her voodoo doll, Hiroshi-kun. I couldn't help but wonder why she had so much devotion to Hiroshi-kun. He was just a doll.

She turned to me, the smile disappeared from her face. "What do you want?"

"Food!" I begged, unable to shout like I wanted to. "I haven't eaten since you began to neglect us!"

"Please, Sunako-chan?" Yuki and Takenaga begged. "We don't want to eat out anymore!"

"We love your cooking Sunako-chan!"

TRAITORS!! I wanted to scream. Not that I didn't feel the same way, I just didn't want to get on my knees and _beg _her!

Ranmaru entered the room and placed a hand on her shoulder, taking her hand in his other one. His eyes were filled with tears. I felt anger rise in me…wait…what? Why was I angry? I never cared about what Ranmaru did before. So why should I care now?

"Sunako-chan," Ranmaru began. "We don't just love you and want to make you into a lady for your own good, but we love you for your cooking as well. We can't go on without your beautiful ability to produce masterpieces in the kitchen. So please, Sunako-chan," Ranmaru lowered his face to hers. Sunako looked as though she was going to hit him. I half-hoped she would…

WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME???

"Please make us food like you always do."

"Fine." She left the room to make dinner. I forgot why I was so mad at Ranmaru. However, the feeling didn't ebb.

"Ranmaru! You rock!" I shouted. But for some reason, my hand balled into a fist and hit Ranmaru in the jaw instead of wrapping around his shoulder, like I meant to do.

Everyone was staring at me in shock now.

"It's gotten worse!" Yuki said.

"Kyouhei, what was that for?"

"I wasn't meaning to! I meant to hug him—"

"I prefer getting my jaw dislocated," Ranmaru stated.

"But…" There was something going on that wasn't right here. I meant to hug Ranmaru but ended up slugging him instead. I had no reason to slug him. I don't know what came over me.

As if time was out to bite me, Noi…just popped up…right…now I know I'm going nuts.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's hitting people who hit on Sunako-chan," Yuki summarized. I braced myself for Noi's tirade. But instead, she began to cry.

"He's finally getting defensive of Sunako-chan?"

"NO!" I shouted. "I wasn't even trying to hit Ranmaru! It just happened!"

Noi blinked and began to think (scary…). "But you were completely unconscious of wanting to hit Ranmaru?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it's not exact, but it sort of reminds me of Hana Yori Dango."

I couldn't believe my ears. She was comparing ME to a SHOJO MANGA?!!

"It seems a bit like Tsukasa. He was also an idiot. But he was able to realize very quickly that he was in love with the heroine, Tsukushi—"

"No," I said flatly. She growled at me. "I'm not letting you compare me to some shojo manga character. If he fell in love with the heroine, that's to be expected. That's always to be expected!"

"Will you just realize how much you actually care about Sunako-chan?!" she begged.

"Noi, give it up," I begged. "I'm not in love with Sunako and that's final."

A smirk crept onto her face. This really scared me: she was up to something. I just know it! "Really?" She purred. Ee-gads! "Then why don't you use honorifics whenever you talk about her?"

Oh. I didn't think about that.

"Either you have no respect for her or you love her," Noi pointed out. The others were, to my chagrin, applauding her "genius." "So, what is it Kyouhei, do you want to get closer to Sunako or are you insulting her?"

Damn…I didn't even know that. "Uh…"

"Noi, give it a rest," I heard Sunako say. "I really don't care if he loves me or not. If he does, then he'll come to realize it on his own. If not, then whatever. I don't care."

Noi was put out after that, but I decided that if I did actually love Sunako, then it was time to go into therapy. Like Hana Yori Dango. HA!! I hate flowers.


End file.
